


【TwoSet｜EB｜殭屍AU｜R18】天涯淪落人

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊中國民俗背景下的殭屍AU＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗發想來自Kayiiin的萬聖節塗鴉  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-YxnGgr8R/)  
> 
> 
> 已得到作者授權，且全篇與他討論後完成。  
> 雖然寫出來的東西跟原圖已經沒啥關係了XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年代背景大概是民國初期  
> 但我歷史不好也沒寫的很死  
> 你們意會就好（心電感應

「博堯，爸爸媽媽去城裡給你買藥跟找大夫，最晚明天就會回來。你可以自己在家等我們嗎？」

「我想要您陪我……」

「博堯乖。閉上眼睛，睡一下我們就回來了。」

「好吧……路上小心……要趕快回來喔！」

「我會的，好好睡，別著涼了。」

  
  
  


▶▶▶

  
  
  


陳韋丞自幼家貧，因子女人數眾多便被狠心的父母丟棄在山上自生自滅。當時年僅五歲的陳韋丞獨自在無人無光的路邊哭泣，他又餓又凍又絕望地縮在樹下等死，忽然看到遠方忽明忽滅的火光伴隨著古怪的鈴聲向自己靠近。

平時膽小愛哭的陳韋丞也不管那究竟是人是鬼，把早已所剩無幾的力氣全都用上，拼了命地朝著燈火的方向前進。

當他撲到那人腳邊時馬上抱著對方的腿聲嘶力竭地放聲大哭，誰知道他一抬頭卻只看到雙目發紅、長著獠牙、面如死灰的可怕男人。

陳韋丞嚇得尖叫一聲後當場昏了過去，醒來時發覺自己沒被吃掉，反而躺在溫暖的床上，身旁有個高大的背影正伏在案邊寫字，這人看上去可不像那個嚇死自己的妖怪。

聽到身後的動靜後男人回過頭看了一眼陳韋丞。男人長著濃眉大眼、蓄著短短的黑色鬍子，相貌說不上英俊但也絕非難看。

他目光如炬地瞪著床上的幼童瞧，陳韋丞抓著單薄的被單連大氣都不敢喘一口，兩人就這樣大眼瞪小眼許久，男人深深嘆了口氣後才開口問道。

  
  


「你沒地方去吧。要不要跟著我？」

「只是日子會很苦喔，搞不好你直接餓死在路邊還會比較快樂，哈！」

  
  


陳韋丞沒有多想的點頭如搗蒜，只希望男人不要隨便地丟下自己，年幼的孩子說什麼都想活下去。

而這一點頭，他的人生從此有了巨大的改變。

  
  
  
  


一晃眼，13年過去。

那名收留陳韋丞的男人其實是某一流派的茅山道士，隨著年代的進步及傳統民俗的凋零，越來越少人想學習這些這種吃力不討好的技藝，而此人便是該門派中唯一的繼承人。

陳韋丞理所當然的被當年的救命恩人——林師傅——逼著學習茅山道術，十歲前師傅教他讀書識字、閱讀各種經典及各種人文、天文、地理知識。

當時的陳韋丞挺享受這種學習新知的感覺，他天生就是讀書的料，尤其擅長背書，反正師傅總說這些東西他現在年紀小不可能會懂，先記下來等長大就會了。

陳韋丞也沒有多想，聽話地把師傅交給他的書全都背下來後，滿心期待地等著自己長大。

  
  


誰知道十歲後便是地獄的開始。

  
  


林師傅每天都會安排許多鍛鍊肉體的功課把陳韋丞操得半死，從簡單粗重的勞力活到學習茅山派獨有的武術，陳韋丞瘦弱的身體總是青一塊紫一塊，每晚沾床就睡，讓他連抱怨或逃跑的力氣都沒有。

陳韋丞就這麼一點一滴的把即將失傳的道術刻劃進靈魂中，但林師傅真的不是當老師的料，陳韋丞的領悟力也真的不是普通的慢。

今年18歲的陳韋丞按照林師傅的計畫，應該要能當自己的得力助手，甚至能獨立斬妖除魔、消滅殭屍，就算不能降伏過於強大的精怪，至少也能驅除危害世間的惡鬼。

但陳韋丞至今除了簡單的超渡儀式外根本殺不了半隻小鬼，前些日子居然還被沒怎麼修煉的動物靈欺侮，讓林師傅看了直搖頭。

  
  


「沒道理我的徒弟會這麼沒用啊！你都把我教的東西學到哪去了！」

「師傅您從小就只會叫我不停背書、背咒法、畫符咒，根本沒說該怎麼用……」

「教了就會用啊！明明就是你笨還怪我啊？」

「沒沒沒，我就是笨！不是師傅的錯！」

「哼！知道還不快去準備明天要用的東西。」

  
  


陳韋丞心裡苦卻只能往肚裡吞，因為會挨林師傅的揍。

明天師傅要獨自回湘西一趟，雖然他們號稱苗疆趕屍人，但為了有更多工作及生計，師徒倆的腳步幾乎遍佈全國。

哪兒有災害往哪去，哪兒有厲鬼往哪跑，哪兒有殭屍往哪鑽，最近連極其普通的往生法會也會接來做——反正陳韋丞也只會幫忙做這個。

掙錢嘛，哪管工作內容跟自己的理想抱負有沒有關連，能混口飯吃就要偷笑。

雖然這樣的做法對其他門派的人來說有點兒越界，但林師傅就是靠實打實的本領打響名號，真要找他麻煩可能會先去半條命，反正沒衝到臉上搶生意大家也就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

  
  


「我不在的時候你自己要機靈一點。沒本事的生意不要亂接，憑你的三腳貓功夫除了念經之外沒多大用處。」

「是是是，這點道理我知道啦。」

「奇怪，當年看你抱著殭屍大腿哭也只有被嚇暈而不是被沖煞，還以為你有那麼一點天份……我的眼光當真這麼差？」

「可能是您教育失敗……」

「陳韋丞，有膽子你再說一遍！」

  
  


陳韋丞被師傅踹了兩腳後被勒令回房讀書，大男孩搓著發疼的屁股沒有直接回房而是走到離屋子有些遠的停屍棚。

裡頭放著兩具殭屍都是林師傅年輕時收服用來協助收妖除魔的道具，其中一具還是差點變成旱魃的妖，也是陳韋丞當年當做救命浮木死抱著不放的殭屍。

「我什麼時候也能有自己的殭屍？就算是個小鬼也好。」陳韋丞嘆了口氣，對自己的沒用感到萬分無力。

師傅把傳承門派的期望全壓在自己身上，但偏偏自己揮出去的桃花劍斬不斷任何邪氣，射出去的銅錢鏢打不散任何冤魂。

  
  


「至少，我還能把僅口耳相傳的門派秘法牢牢記起來。」陳韋丞安慰自己道。

  
  
  
  


林師傅外出後的第五天，陳韋丞都靠著來求符或是來委託辦法會的村民維持簡單收入，真的沒工作時就去村裡幹些體力活賺一頓晚餐，反正跟著師傅省吃儉用慣了，不餓肚子就好。

某一天有個臉色慘白的中年男子跑來陳韋丞的小舖——說是小舖其實也只是搭在家門口的小棚子——尋求幫助，那人支支吾吾地說著他家有棟老房子長年鬧鬼都沒辦法改建，希望陳韋丞去辦個法會超渡裡頭的孤魂野鬼，讓祂們可以安心上路。

聽上去這的確是陳韋丞能應付的事情，但男人語帶保留的態度跟極度可疑的言行舉止都讓年輕的道士覺得事有蹊蹺，但又不想跟錢過不去。

於是他跟男人先收了一半的工錢後，帶上所有必須的道具，往男人所說的位置獨自邁進。

  
  


陳韋丞從小就被師傅丟在亂葬崗、荒山野嶺甚至是鬧鬼的凶宅訓練膽量，從小時候哭著喊救命到能在凶宅安睡一晚，照理來講已經沒有什麼能夠嚇唬陳韋丞。

但這棟房子給人的感覺卻完全不同，破爛不堪的木造房屋共有兩層，遠看就能發現二樓已經塌了一半，四周全是濃密的樹林，連路都很難找到。

看上去只是棟普通的爛房子，但還沒踏進方圓十米的範圍就讓陳韋丞感覺到一股沒來由的惡寒從腳底板一路竄上腦門，修練多年的直覺告訴他這絕對不是普通的孤魂野鬼。

可是人都到了總不能什麼都不做直接回去，陳韋丞還是硬著頭皮進了屋子，想著人都來了就給這無名鬼念念咒、誦誦經，搞不好人家心情好就離開了。

  
  


但事情當然不是陳韋丞想得這麼簡單。

  
  


陳韋丞才剛踏進屋子連裡頭，連裡面長什麼樣都還沒看仔細，一陣陰風颳過，陳韋丞下意識地側身向一旁躲開，果不其然原先站的位置出現兩道又深又長的抓痕。

「這東西怎麼看都他媽的不像孤魂野鬼啊！」

陳韋丞扔下手中不必要的道具後轉頭就跑，他知道自己肯定是被那個村民給騙了，這哪裡是給孤魂野鬼超渡，根本是要把自己送去給妖怪做點心。

但他才剛要往門口跑，一股濃烈殺氣伴隨著哀戚的怨念又朝自己撲面而來，陳韋丞趕緊向一旁臥倒，那道黑影馬上就把門板抓得稀爛。

「死定了死定了死定了！」

陳韋丞抽出背後的桃花劍徒個心安，他還是沒看清到底是何方妖孽在作亂，但無論是什麼東西，自己大概都只有被殺的份。

年輕道士三步並作兩步地往二樓跑，打算直接從樓上垮掉的大洞逃離這裡，但那妖怪直接朝他背後撲了過來，一把將陳韋丞撞倒在地。

陳韋丞猛然回頭並揮出祖師爺加持過的桃花劍，劍身擊中妖物的身體令它踉蹌了一下，這下道士可終於看清想要他小命的東西是什麼。

  
  


「他媽的怎麼會有殭屍！」

  
  


陳韋丞使勁兒踹開殭屍後連滾帶爬地逃進二樓尚未崩毀的房間，他狼狽地躲到殘破不堪的大櫥櫃裡頭，把口鼻用手死命摀住，希望在自己憋到斷氣前殭屍就會離開。

殭屍是靠感知活人的陽氣來獵殺人類，想要不被發現，最簡單直白的方式就是憋氣。而陳韋丞身為一個修習茅山道術十幾年的門派準接班人，居然得躲在爛木頭裡閉氣躲殭屍，這事要是傳出去他跟師傅的頭在同行之間永遠也抬不起來。

但眼下的情況也由不得陳韋丞選擇，他摀著口鼻一邊在心中求祖師爺保佑，一邊把耳朵貼在薄薄的木板上仔細聽外頭的動靜。

不出幾秒鐘的時間就聽到老舊的地板被踏過的嘎吱聲從房門口傳來，那個殭屍移動的方式與陳韋丞認知中完全不同，一般的殭屍因為全身肌肉僵直通常都是跳著前進，但這妖孽竟能像活人一樣向前踏步甚至行動自如。

「這殭屍肯定得請師傅來收掉，不然哪天成了更強大的精怪後果不堪設想。」

就在陳韋丞暗自沉吟時外頭已沒了聲響，年輕的道士正想著自己是不是逃過一劫時，貼在耳上的木板竟從另一頭傳來一聲稚嫩的嗓音。

  
  


「你們這些人該不會真的以為，這樣我就找不著呀？」

  
  


陳韋丞被這突如其來的聲音嚇得差點放聲尖叫，他還來不及思考說這話的到底是人是鬼，尖銳的利爪便擊穿木板從道士臉旁竄出，一隻慘白纖細的小手一把扣住陳韋丞胸口的道袍，整個人就被一股怪力扯著撞穿木板後扔在地上。

「完了完了……什麼都完了……」

陳韋丞躺在地上一時半會兒爬不起來，他想著自己要是就這樣死在這裡，肯定會被師傅拖出來埋進養屍地裡，等屍變後再用各種茅山法寶打得灰飛煙滅，順便把所剩無幾的魂魄抓回來當小鬼養。

  
  


「嘿！你聽得懂人話對嗎？在我死之前，告訴我你到底是何方妖孽吧！讓我死能瞑目！」也不曉得陳韋丞從哪裡生出來的膽子，居然開始試圖與殭屍對話。

年輕的道士上下打量著殭屍的外觀，他不像過去被師傅消滅的那些綠殭、白殭生得醜陋猙獰或渾身毛髮，反而保有生前年輕稚氣的模樣，一看就知道是個比自己還小的孩子。

年紀輕輕就帶著足以令人屍變的怨氣含恨而終，想來也是挺心酸的，陳韋丞沒來由的替年輕生命的逝去感到悲傷。

殭屍睜著血紅的大眼偏了偏頭，似乎真的在思考陳韋丞方才所說的話。

只見他跨了一步踏過道士的身軀後豪不客氣地一屁股坐到陳韋丞的腹部上，隱然這是塊舒服的坐墊。

殭屍雙手抱胸扯著嗓子試著要讓自己有威嚴一點，但細嫩的聲音聽上去仍然沒什麼威脅性。

  
  


「我才不是妖孽！我是楊博堯！你這該死的惡賊，還有什麼遺願要交代嗎？」

  
  
  
  
  


「什麼！我才不是賊！你……！」

「閉嘴！我不想聽了！」

這下做賊的先喊要抓賊，陳韋丞不甘心來超渡亡者不成還要被扣上賊人的帽子，他也不怕對方是殺人不眨眼的殭屍，扯著嗓子就想爭論，卻被對方用赤裸的小腳踩住嘴，不讓道士再說半句話。

這是何等的奇恥大辱，連師傅都不曾用腳踹他臉，頂多踢屁股。

陳韋丞抓住那隻看似弱不禁風的腳想把人扯開卻紋風不動，這時年輕的道士才想起來他現在對付的是死了不知道幾十年幾百年的「小孩」殭屍，他突然開始慶幸至少他的腳還不臭。

「我家已經什麼都沒有了，被你們拿得一點都不剩。這樣媽媽回來會責備我呀！」

自稱楊博堯的殭屍收起腳後改用帶著尖銳利爪的小手掐住陳韋丞的喉嚨，他小小的身體幾乎要趴在道士身上，單薄破爛的衣物根本不能蔽體，殭屍異常冰冷的體溫凍得陳韋丞直發抖。

但頭腦靈光的陳韋丞知道這是上天給他的天賜良機，保有神智的殭屍又是個小孩，就算他活得比自己還久也不會真的聰明到哪裡，只要攻破人性的弱點，或許還能尋回一線生機。

  
  


「博堯……你叫博堯吧！你說你媽媽怎麼了？她還沒回家嗎？」

「是啊，她跟爸爸去給我買藥了，應該就快回來了。」

「他們……出門多久了？」

陳韋丞小心地試探楊博堯的底細，試圖拼湊出讓他掛礙的人事物是什麼，只見殭屍原本冷血無情的面孔忽然軟了下來，取而代之的是皺起的眉頭及哭喪的雙眼，楊博堯搖搖頭後用難過的語氣小聲說道：「出門好久啦……久到我覺得他們不要我了。」

「怎麼會呢？一定是最疼惜你才不辭辛勞也要替你買藥治病。博堯生了什麼病？」

「媽媽說是肺癆，不好醫。」

「你看家的時候，出了什麼事？」

「什麼？我不懂……」聽到這句話，楊博堯忽然不由自主地抖了一下，他鬆開扣在陳韋丞脖子上的小手，有些驚慌失措地四處張望想逃避對方的問題。

「你一個人在家遇到了什麼？」

「我、我不記得了……」

「你知道的！有強盜入室？還是你病得更重？」

「有……沒有！我不知道！」

「博堯，告訴我！我能幫你。我是個道士，你受太多苦了，別再恨了，讓我幫你離開陽世，去找你母親團員！」

「不要！我不要！我要等媽媽回來！我有乖！我有吃藥！為什麼她還不回來！」

  
  


楊博堯幼小的心靈終於在陳韋丞的質問下開始崩潰，那些他假裝不記得的記憶全都回來了，他跌下陳韋丞的身體後開始放聲大哭，一顆顆淡紅色的剔透淚珠混著淡淡的血腥味落了下來。

楊博堯連滾帶爬地爬到房間角落後一把掀開地上的木板，從裡頭撈出兩顆人類的頭骨後抱在懷裡發出撕心裂肺地痛哭聲。

「爸爸媽媽快回家呀！我好想您！我很乖！我很聽話！你們都走了，我不知道要上哪去找你們呀！」

陳韋丞可真沒想到楊博堯父母的屍首居然藏在房間地板裡，可見當年這三口小家庭肯定發生了慘絕人寰的憾事。

眼看楊博堯正縮在地上哭到不能自己，現在絕對是逃離此地的大好機會，但陳韋丞聽著孩子令人心碎的哭聲，卻怎麼樣也邁不出腳步，丟下楊博堯離開這裡。

一念之間的猶豫讓陳韋丞錯失良機。

楊博堯倏地回過頭目光銳利地瞪著陳韋丞看，他臉上滿是淡色的血痕看上去既狼狽又可憐，但當他張嘴露出口中的獠牙後又是另一回事。

殭屍放下懷中雙親的骸骨，從地上瞬間蹦起撲倒來不及逃跑的陳韋丞，楊博堯的小手緊緊掐住年輕道士的左手前臂，力道之大，陳韋丞彷彿能聽到骨頭發出的嘎吱聲。

楊博堯張著嘴不斷發出威嚇的低吼聲，但大眼裡的眼淚又撲簌簌地不停落，陳韋丞忍著手上的劇痛用另一隻手攬住孩子瘦小的身體，溫暖的大掌一下一下地拍撫著楊博堯冰冷的身軀。

  
  


「你也要走嗎？跟爸爸媽媽一樣不回來嗎？」

「我一定得走。你想要跟我一起嗎？」

「帶我走，我不要再一個人了。」


	2. Chapter 2

早些日子楊家的家境還算小康，父親是個商人、母親是教琵琶的老師。楊博堯小時候身體就不好，幾乎都待在家裡足不出戶，除了在家自學，他還跟著母親學了一段時間的琵琶。

楊博堯這輩子都無法出門跟同齡的孩子遊戲甚至是上學，但因為父母極其寵愛他，除了身體的病痛外他也沒吃過什麼苦，有母親的陪伴他也不覺得寂寞。

直到父親經商失敗加上獨子生患重病才讓家中經濟一路走下坡，連跟隨母親多年的琵琶也拿去換錢貼補家用。

楊博堯在得了肺癆後身體更是每況愈下，長期食不下嚥讓他的身體跟同齡的孩子比起來是又瘦又小，甚至到了16歲連變聲都還沒開始，這也讓父母對楊博堯更是百般溺愛。

  
  


因病情突然惡化，雙親為了替兒子買藥治病而去了城裡一趟，楊博堯就這麼獨自在無人的家中等了五天都不見父母歸來。

母親臨走前只留下一顆饅頭在楊博堯的榻上，方便早已無力下床走動的兒子隨時取用，而楊博堯在第二天晚上發現雙親至今尚未回家時就開始有計畫性的慢慢吃他僅有的食物，即使如此到了第四天他仍然餓得頭昏腦脹，連咳嗽的力氣都沒有。

第五天晚上楊博堯又開始發燒，他昏昏沉沉地瑟縮在床鋪上睡覺時，突然被外頭的騷動驚醒。

他發現聲音是從對面的主臥室傳來，楊博堯以為父母終於回來了，努力撐起虛弱不堪的身體想趕緊去見他們。

當楊博堯艱難地爬到門口欣喜若狂地推開一個小縫時，他抬頭看見的不是慈祥美麗的母親，而是數名蒙面強盜正在他家四處翻箱倒櫃。

外頭的人也發現趴伏在地上面色慘白的孩子，一伙人指著楊博堯說了什麼話後笑成一團，接著有個人提著一個麻袋上了樓，粗暴的踢開擋在門口的楊博堯後便把手上的東西往他身上扔。

強盜也無意殘殺小孩，關上楊博堯的房門後無視房內傳出的淒厲尖叫繼續把屋內所剩不多的錢財全數裝袋帶走。

  
  


而那個麻袋裡裝著的，正是楊博堯雙親的頭顱。

  
  


楊博堯抱著父母的頭不停地放聲大哭，哭到氣力全失、喘不過氣仍無法停止。

楊博堯一直是個心思單純善良的孩子，但此時源源不絕的恨意正如洶湧暗濁的潮水般不斷從內心深處湧出。

他恨殺了父母的強盜。

他恨言而無信的雙親。

他恨虛弱不堪的身體。

他恨世間所有的一切。

楊博堯很快就因疾病、飢餓及過度悲傷斷了氣。

積攢在孩子體內的龐大怨氣讓死不瞑目的楊博堯在第七天醒了過來。

楊博堯的身體沒有病痛、變得強大有力，他殺了所有進入屋內的陌生人並吸乾他們的血，他固執地守在不會有人回來的祖宅，等著媽媽回來找他。

  
  


從來沒有人會對身為殭屍的楊博堯說話。

更多的只有尖叫、哭嚎及數不盡的攻擊。

直到陳韋丞開口關心他及說要幫他為止。

  
  
  


▶▶▶

  
  
  


楊博堯將自己的身世一五一十地向陳韋丞交代，聽得感情豐富的道士是一把鼻涕一把眼淚。

儘管楊博堯已經死了五十多年但仍像個不甘寂寞的小孩非常眷戀大人的體溫，他仗著自己體型瘦小及年輕道士忌憚他的怪力，毫不客氣地縮在陳韋丞懷裡讓他抱著自己聽故事。

「都告訴你了，你打算怎麼幫我呀？」

「總之先帶你去找我師傅吧！我的道行還不夠，而且你的狀況很特殊，所以……」

「不行！你說你要幫我！其他人敢碰我我就殺了他！」

「小鬼頭不要學人喊打喊殺！」

陳韋丞不愛聽小孩學大人說這些不好聽的話，他不耐煩地伸手彈了一下楊博堯的額頭後換來小殭屍捂著頭難以置信的表情，他隨即想起他懷裡的可不是被父母寵壞的小孩而是一具力量強大的殭屍。

但楊博堯沒有因此生氣或還手，只是揉揉額頭、翹起小嘴，有些不滿地用頭輕撞了一下陳韋丞的胸膛後，繼續窩在他懷裡取暖。

「我答應你，不給師傅處理就是了。但你也不能再殺人了，知道嗎？」

「我也不是故意要殺呀！是他們……」

「知道嗎？」

陳韋丞明白楊博堯會把所有進到屋內的人當做盜匪殺掉後並飲用其鮮血，但這不能合理化殭屍這些年的所作所為，他們家的土地早就變賣給其他人，雖然不公平，但該離開的是已死去的楊博堯。

楊博堯睜著血紅大眼盯著陳韋丞堅毅的臉看了許久，最後妥協地點點頭，答應道士不再殺人。

  
  


「好！那我們回去吧！」說完，陳韋丞便放下懷裡的殭屍，站起來拍拍身體的塵土就打算下樓離開。

「等等我呀！」楊博堯趕緊抱起父母的頭骨，用超乎常人的速度衝到青年面前攔下道士，「爸爸媽媽怎麼辦呀？」

陳韋丞看著被塞到面前的兩顆頭骨，想著埋在這裡也不妥當，這裡遲早會被拆掉蓋新屋，到時只會讓亡者不得安寧。

「這個袋子拿去裝著，自己揹好。」道士從還散落在一樓的行李中找了個布袋把頭骨都放進去後，隨手掛到殭屍脖子上。

楊博堯珍惜地抱著袋子站在一旁等著陳韋丞帶自己出門，外頭已經是三更半夜，而住在這裡一輩子的殭屍終於要踏出離開家的第一步。

「外頭現在應該不會有人，但假如有活人出現，一定要保持安靜好嗎？」

「我也不想跟他們說話呀！」

陳韋丞懶得管愛頂嘴的小殭屍，牽起楊博堯冰冷的小手，在月光的指引下回到道士的住處。

  
  


「你叫什麼名字呀？」

「叫我陳韋丞吧。」

  
  
  
  


回到陳韋丞與師傅簡陋的住所後，年輕的道士這才意識到要把楊博堯藏起來是件多麼麻煩的事情。

第一是他根本不受自己控制，他試著貼幾張符紙定住楊博堯的行動，但殭屍只覺得垂在眼前的黃紙很煩，不停地將之撕下，就連用師傅親筆寫的效果也不大。

第二是這個沒見過世面的孩子簡直是好奇寶寶，四處東摸西碰只差沒把屋頂給掀了，那些施過法的道具對他幾乎沒有殺傷力，楊博堯還一直胡亂揮舞陳韋丞的桃花木劍。

「楊博堯！把東西放下！」陳韋丞一把將殭屍抱起擺到床上後迅速地把散落一地的東西收拾好，回頭開始跟孩子訓話。

「博堯，這些東西照理來說你都不能摸，如果你要在我這過日子就要聽我的話。我不想看到你被師傅燒死。知道嗎？」

「師傅算什麼東西！我很……哎呀！你又彈我！」愛頂嘴的小殭屍又被陳韋丞彈額頭，他明明已經不會感覺到痛，卻對這個動作意外地有反應。

「你可以罵我或是其他人我管不著，但師傅是我的救命恩人，誰都不許對他不敬！知道嗎？」

楊博堯噘起小嘴一臉委屈地點點頭後陳韋丞才放他一馬。

  
  


為了讓楊博堯看起來像被降伏的殭屍，陳韋丞打算讓他穿上清朝官服打扮得跟師傅的那兩隻殭屍一個樣，但無奈楊博堯生前發育不良、身材過於矮小，陳韋丞找了半天都沒找到合適的衣服，只好先找了套自己的衣服給楊博堯換上。

陳韋丞細心地替孩子脫下破爛不堪的舊衣，把身上的髒污、血漬擦乾淨後套上自己長大後穿不下的黑色長袖短衫及褲子，好在除了衣袖褲管有些過長之外還算合身。

「先這樣將就著吧。再來是這個符紙，只要有第三者在就一定要貼著，代表你是有主人的殭屍。」陳韋丞一邊說著一邊把符咒再度貼上楊博堯的額頭，小殭屍皺著眉頭搖著腦袋想把黃紙弄掉，青年又多拍了幾下額頭後確定這次有黏牢。

「我不喜歡這個啦！」楊博堯甩著衣袖抗議道。

陳韋丞沒理會楊博堯的話，幫孩子把一頭亂翹的頭髮紮成小辮子後就抱起小殭屍往漆黑的屋外走去。

「這是要上哪去？」

「你住的地方啊。」

楊博堯一看到陳韋丞的目的地是一片漆黑又破爛的茅屋，那些被關在房間裡等死、永遠等不到人回家的寂寞與絕望全都躍進腦海中，他害怕地揪著陳韋丞的頭髮驚恐地哀求道：「你要丟掉我嗎？我不要一個人在這裡！我有乖呀！你不能這樣呀！」

喊著喊著，滿腹委屈的小殭屍又哭了起來，陳韋丞容易心軟，孩子都哭成這樣了也拿他沒輒，只好又抱回屋內讓他待在自己房內。

這下可好，這殭屍穿著自己的衣服還跟自己住同一間房，從沒看過哪個道士這樣養殭屍的。

楊博堯坐在床上看著陳韋丞毫不在意自己的目光，逕自脫下道袍換成舒適的短衫後坐在地上，把架上的書全都取了下來，埋頭便開始翻閱老舊的典籍，試圖找出符合楊博堯的紀錄。

小殭屍抹掉臉上的血痕後迅速地衝到陳韋丞身旁，也不管青年腿上已經放了好幾本書，任性地將之掃到一旁後，縮著身體又擠進陳韋丞懷裡取暖。

「欸……你是貓啊？」

「那是什麼？」

「一種動物……算了，改天帶你去看。」

「好呀！」

  
  
  


天都快亮了，陳韋丞幾乎翻遍所有典籍都沒找到跟楊博堯類似的案例。

雖然曾有會說人話的殭屍，但那也只是在模仿人類發出的聲音；雖然曾有小孩因埋在養屍地而起屍，但也不像楊博堯一樣聰明又任性，甚至保有人性。

年輕的道士揉著太陽穴發愁，他可真撿了個自己無法處理的禍害回來，陳韋丞同情楊博堯的遭遇卻不知該如何解，只能等師傅回來後小心探聽了。

「先睡吧……媽的居然要天亮了……」

陳韋丞抱起懷中假寐的楊博堯放到床上與自己同床共枕，他是第一次看到會睡覺的殭屍，雖然讓他跟自己睡也很奇怪，但總不能把人家留在地上。

如果明天一覺醒來發現自己被殭屍咬了，那也只能怪自己太傻了吧。

* * *

繪師aka設定原作[@kayiiin](https://www.plurk.com/kayiiin0315)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肺癆就是所謂的肺結核唷（・∀・）
> 
> 我流設定是，殭屍的體液全都是血液  
> 所以楊博堯會流很淡的血淚，像幾滴紅色墨水滴進一盆水的感覺


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※受傷流血畫面描寫注意※

隔天那個來委託村民回來了，當他看到完好無損的陳韋丞及他身後跟著的殭屍時，差點沒嚇得暈過去。

那棟房子是那位大叔的祖父輩買下的，誰知道裡頭住著殺人不眨眼的殭屍，讓他們連兩世代都無法處理那棟破屋，只能任好好的土地在那兒荒廢。

他也沒想過年輕的道士真能降伏裡頭的殭屍，畢竟這兒的人都知道陳韋丞實在是沒有什麼……天份。

「大叔啊，屋子裡頭有什麼你就要誠實交代啊，我帶的東西根本不對，小命差點去了半條。好在祖師爺有保佑！」

「對不起！對不起！因為很多師父或是道長聽到裡頭有兇狠的殭屍都不願幫忙，我只好出此下下策……但韋丞也長大啦！竟然能收服這麼兇惡的妖怪，你師傅知道一定很欣慰！」

「客套話就免了……記得那棟房子剷平後要讓地基曝曬七七四十九天才可以再蓋新房，那邊枉死的人太多了，最好再辦個超渡法會祭拜那些亡靈，不然只怕之後那裡會鬧鬼。」

「是是是，這我一定照辦！到時就拜託你了！多謝啊！」

楊博堯一動也不動地站在屋內陰暗處一邊假裝是被定身的殭屍一邊聽著兩人無聊的對話，他看著陳韋丞跟大叔約了辦法會的日程，又收了剩下的酬勞後才把人送走。

那些被殺死的人楊博堯是一個也不記得，再遇到陳韋丞前他不曾懷疑過自己的所作所為有哪裡做錯，他只曉得這個世界上會對他好的人已經被殘忍奪走，孩子想著自己是不是也成了奪去他人所愛、殺人不眨眼的惡鬼？

這時陳韋丞也回到屋內，楊博堯見外頭都沒人了，便馬上跑過去抱住青年的腰，整張小臉埋在陳韋丞的胸口上，不知怎麼的又開始撒起嬌來。

「怎麼啦？」陳韋丞溫柔地輕撫殭屍柔軟的黑髮，見對方搖著頭似乎不想回答也沒逼他，拍拍楊博堯冰冷的背脊後一把將人抱進懷裡往自己的房間走去。

陳韋丞收服殭屍的消息在鄉里間迅速傳了開來，馬上就有一名還在苦等林師傅回來的村名跑來師徒倆的鋪子尋求協助。

那是一名看上去精神十分疲憊、萎靡的男子，他一看到陳韋丞馬上「哇」的一聲跪在地上抱著青年的腳大哭。

男人哭著說自己住在村子另一頭的山腳下，上個月自己的妻子去山上採野菜時無故失蹤了三天，當時全村的人都進山找人卻連個鞋子都沒瞧見，誰知道三天後妻子毫髮無傷地自行回家，除了又餓又累外沒有太大的問題。

當時男人也只顧著高興，請了全村的人喝酒報答後事情也就落幕，師徒倆當時正好在外地工作，所以陳韋丞對此事毫不知情，不然靠林師傅一個人的本領應該在一天內就能把人找回。

誰知道幾天後妻子開始出現一些很不尋常的行為，諸如半夜三更不睡覺還會跑到山裡遊蕩，清晨回家時鞋子沒了，手腳衣服還沾滿泥土、平時個性勤儉持家，連衣服破了也是補了又補，卻開始胡亂購買珠寶首飾，最後甚至開始出現生食雞肉的情形。

直到那時心急如焚的男子才趕緊把人帶去香火鼎盛的大廟，認為妻子肯定是在山上失蹤時遇到不好的東西，但拜了幾次也不見狀況好轉，無故離家的頻率是越來越高，最近幾天甚至會整夜不歸，男子還得四處跑才能在鄰居的雞舍或是無人的後山把渾身骯髒的妻子找回。

最後實在走投無路才決定來林師傅這碰碰運氣，正好又聽說陳韋丞終於開竅，男人已經抱持著年輕道士要是今天不答應就絕不回家的決心。

這可讓陳韋丞好生為難，要知道他能降伏楊博堯全是自己好運，他依然是那個學術不經、只會做做樣子的假道士，但眼下這情況不趕快處理又不行，青年懷疑男人的妻子是被動物靈給附身，再不趕快驅離並消滅只怕會影響對方的心智。

陳韋丞回頭偷瞄站在房內的楊博堯，真要說的話他還有最後殺手鐧，只是除非不得已他也不想隨隨便便把小孩往火坑推。

走一步算一步，也只能先答應了。

「這件事得趕快處理，不然只怕夫人的狀況會越來越糟！你把家裡地址給我，今晚我就去你家看看情況如何，以防萬一你先把其他家人帶去親友家避風頭，等天亮才可以回來。」陳韋丞硬著頭皮吩咐完男子該注意的事項後，馬上跑進房內把師傅的筆記翻出來細細研讀。

這些東西陳韋丞在小時候早已全數記下來，無論是佈陣、畫符或是收妖的辦法他全都烙印在腦海裡，但他就是沒辦法靠自己將這些隻是實際應用出來，師傅總說這是他的時機還未到。

「你是怎麼了呀？」楊博堯慢悠悠地跟著進房後馬上又貼到陳韋丞身旁，他挨著男人溫暖的身體，拿起桌上的書開始胡亂翻閱。

「接了個工作，晚上你跟我一道去好嗎？」陳韋丞下意識地一邊看著筆記一邊伸手摸了摸殭屍柔軟的黑色髮絲，當他驚覺自己又把楊博堯當人類小孩哄時，對方又開始抱著自己撒起嬌來。

「好耶！出去玩！」

「不不不，這是去做正經事！」

  
  
  


傍晚時分，陳韋丞便帶足所需的所有道具，帶著楊博堯往目的地去。

為了不要讓活人撞見移動中的殭屍而被沖煞，年輕道士除了搖鈴提醒村民不可靠近外，還特地進山裡繞了一段路才到男子家中。

此時男子已按照吩咐撤走家中老小只留下妻子在臥房中，所有門窗都被貼滿陳韋丞交給他的符咒，女子不明白自己為何會被丈夫關在屋裡，門內斷斷續續地傳出啜泣的聲音，其實是用來愚弄家人的最好苦肉計。

陳韋丞抓緊時間擺好祭壇後，拉起以八卦五行編製的特殊紅色網繩將從臥房延伸至廳堂的走道繞了起來，限制通行的方向。

接著將檯面上的蠟燭點上，在桌面兩側各擺上桃花劍及銅錢鏢，最後把搞不清楚狀況的楊博堯塞進桌底下，用繡有八卦陣的桌布把桌腳間的縫隙蓋得嚴嚴實實，不讓藏在桌下的孩子被輕易地從外頭看見。

「聽著，等等我要對付的是被動物靈附身的活人，無論發生什麼事都別出來，知道嗎？」楊博堯乖巧地點點頭後就抱著膝蓋坐在地上發呆，他顯然沒搞懂陳韋丞做這些事的用意，但這樣一來所有事情都準備好了。

  
  


此時天色已暗，房內裡傳出的聲響也從若有似無的哭聲變成抓撓門板的怪異聲響，陳韋丞才正想著那個門板應該撐不了多久時，只聽見「碰」的一聲，脆弱的房門已被砸得稀爛，只見一名披頭散髮的女人正用猙獰且令人不安的笑容，歪著頭打量著走道另一端的年輕道士。

女人的指甲變得異常尖銳，手指扭曲成怪異的形狀簡直與獸爪無異，她張著嘴發出「咯咯咯」的恐怖笑聲，一個箭步就往陳韋丞的方向奔去。

陳韋丞是頭一次在師父不在時獨自面對惡靈，年輕的道士緊張的不得了，他用顫抖的手學著師父拿起桃花劍、捏著劍訣，看準時機將女人直撲面門的右手架開，但陳韋丞低估了對方異於常人的手勁，身體被震得踉蹌幾步，年輕道士還來不及穩住腳步就被女人撞倒在地。

摔倒在地的陳韋丞痛得輕哼一聲，桃花劍也跟著脫手而出滑到桌旁，他掙扎著要起身卻馬上被女人一腳踢在腹上，被附身的女人像發瘋似的直接撲到年輕道士身上又抓又咬，陳韋丞幾乎毫無還手餘地。

林師傅總是跟陳韋丞不斷叮嚀，無論是什麼樣的妖魔鬼怪，甚至是路上遇到的人類，只要對方保有惡意，絕對要讓他們離自己十步之遠，這樣的距離近可攻退可守，絕不可將自己陷入危險之中。

但此時的陳韋丞別說是五步了，根本是被發瘋的女人壓在地上打！

道袍的袖子被撕得稀爛，臉上手上也滿是能見血的爪痕，陳韋丞幾次抓住女人的手臂把人甩開但馬上又重新被纏上。陳韋丞雖然從小就練就一身好功夫，但對手總歸來說只是一名弱女子，即使她現在滿身怪力也不能衝著她的臉掄拳頭，這讓陳韋丞只能被動地防守而不能動手攻擊。

  
  


此時躲在桌底的楊博堯聽到外頭激烈的扭打聲忍不住好奇地撩起桌巾探頭出來看，年幼的殭屍一看見陳韋丞正被一名沒見過的女人掐著脖子、整張臉漲得通紅，難以言喻的憤怒瞬間竄上腦門、充斥早已空洞的心靈。

他也不管陳韋丞如何與自己交代，立馬掀翻桌子衝到兩人身旁把女人從道士身上扯了下來，被動物靈附身的女人發出幾聲可怕的嚎叫後轉頭就與殭屍互相撕咬了起來。

陳韋丞扶著喉嚨一邊咳嗽一邊掙扎著撐起身體，完全沒想到事態會演變成這種局面，他想把楊博堯喊回來嗓子卻只剩嘶啞的聲音，道士既怕楊博堯身受重傷又怕女人會被殭屍殺死，兩個妖怪般的存在打起來的畫面可是會血肉模糊。

年輕道士連忙抄起被散落在地的八卦紅繩、拿起被打飛的桃花劍，在心中默念幾句術法後將紅繩拋到女人身上將之纏住，繩子一碰到身體馬上就聽到女子發出淒厲的慘叫聲，看似普通的紅繩竟像燒燙的鐵鏈般讓女人感受到莫大的痛苦，痛得只能抱著身體在地上打滾。

陳韋丞看準時機將女人拖離楊博堯後，把女人的雙手踩住不讓她再有動彈的機會，道士舉起桃花劍將劍尖抵在女人胸口，大聲唸著咒法將附身在女人體內的動物靈給驅逐出去。

只見女人仰起頭發出一聲完全不似人類的猛獸嚎叫後，拱起的身體開始不受控地瘋狂抖動，接著從她口中竄出一股青光後女人便癱軟在地失去意識。

與此同時，陳韋丞眼明手快地出手握住那道青光，迅速地將靈體塞進腰間的葫蘆用師傅寫的符咒將洞口仔細封住，這樣一切就大功告成了。

  
  


「楊博堯！」

陳韋丞稍微探了一下女人的鼻息、確定她只是過度疲憊而陷入昏睡後就馬上跑向倒在地上一動也不動的小殭屍身邊。

小小的身體幾乎泡在血泊中，原本蒼白可愛的臉蛋滿是血痕，頸側有一大塊肉被咬掉，那裡就是楊博堯的致命傷，暗紅的的血液正源源不絕地向外流，陳韋丞慌忙地用道袍壓住傷口，但黃色的衣料馬上就被血液浸濕。

尋常的道士如果殭屍受到如此嚴重的創傷都是直接焚屍丟棄，但陳韋丞不可能那樣對待楊博堯，他已經答應孩子要讓他安心投胎，一定要想辦法將他治好才行。

「都是我不好……自己被殺掉就算了，居然把你拖下水……」陳韋丞眼看外頭天色已經濛濛亮，趕緊用道袍將楊博堯的傷口緊緊綁住，在用從屋子裡找到的床單將孩子瘦小的身體包裹起來，抱在胸口連帶來的器具都來不及收就往外奔去。

沿途遇到天亮要回家探視的男主人，也只是急匆匆地向他交代屋子一團亂、夫人沒事趕快回去幫她用符水淨身後就頭也不回地往家的方向跑。

當陳韋丞到家時他的衣服早已被血液浸濕，楊博堯仍皺著眉頭緊閉雙眼，青年叫喚了好幾次才終於虛弱地睜開眼睛，看到陳韋丞沒事的樣子便露出一抹天真的笑容。

「啊、啊……嗚……」楊博堯一開口暗紅的血液就從喉嚨口湧出，讓他只能發出怪異的咕嚕聲，如果是人類大概早就沒命，但在血流乾之前殭屍都不會輕易死去，陳韋丞看著楊博堯試著把嘴裡的血吞回去又吐出來，從沒受過傷的孩子也開始有些驚慌。

「啊、咕……韋……咳咳——」沾染著血漬的小手拉扯著陳韋丞的上衣，孩子下垂的可愛眼角也開始流出淡紅色的淚水，那是害怕再度死亡的恐懼。

「噓——博堯不哭，這樣會浪費更多血喔……」陳韋丞也只能無助地輕撫著孩子的背脊試圖安撫他的情緒，這時他的腦中忽然靈光一閃，既然楊博堯的血不夠用那就讓他再補回去不就成了？

「楊博堯！你是不是很久沒吸人血了？喝我的血吧！」陳韋丞立馬捧著孩子讓他坐臥在自己膝上捲起袖子就把左手臂塞到楊博堯嘴邊，他也沒多想自己被殭屍咬了會不會中屍毒亦或是直接被吸成人乾，陳韋丞現在一心只想著要如何幫助楊博堯。

「啊、嗚……」楊博堯也當真好幾個月沒吸人血，如果陳韋丞當初沒跟他搭話或許早就把道士當成大餐飽食一頓。

楊博堯被扶著坐起身體，口中咽不下的血水跟著從嘴角不斷溢出，這些都是失去能量的廢液所以才無法吞下再利用，也無法治好身上的傷口。

小殭屍捧著陳韋丞精實的手臂、嗅著皮膚底下淌流著充滿精氣的熱血，本能驅使下讓楊博堯的雙眼變得更加血紅，他猶豫地抬起頭看了陳韋丞一眼，青年只是用溫柔的苦笑催促孩子趕快動作。

於是楊博堯不再考慮，張口便往陳韋丞柔軟的手臂內側狠狠咬下。

  
  


「嘶——！」

  
  


痛！難以想像的劇痛伴隨著肌肉被撕裂的異樣感在腦中炸開。

陳韋丞可以清楚的感覺到楊博堯在第一下咬穿血管時因為洞口不夠大又更用力地咬了第二下，被咬破的動脈開始從傷口湧出熾熱的鮮血。

楊博堯用柔嫩的唇瓣吸吮著皮膚、啜飲著熾熱的血液，原本冰涼的口腔也漸漸被陳韋丞的體溫捂熱，他甚至貪婪地用小巧的舌頭來回舔舐著傷口不讓他輕易止血。

小殭屍身上的傷口因獲得人類精氣而快速癒合，口中不再湧出黑血、身體也有了力氣，他沒忘記他現在正在咬的人是陳韋丞而不是闖進家裡的壞人，楊博堯壓下貪婪的食慾強迫自己鬆口放開青年早已皮開肉綻的手臂。

楊博堯慘白的小臉因為人血的溫暖而染上紅暈，小小的舌頭饜足地探出口腔後發出滿足的嘆息，男孩抬起頭一邊用紅潤的舌頭舔著被血液染紅的嘴角，一邊瞇起水潤大眼對著陳韋丞露出傻氣的笑容。

這真是陳韋丞這輩子看過最動人可愛的美景。

因貧血而無法思考的青年出於本能地將上臂綁住止血，再用乾淨的白布把皮開肉綻的傷口緊緊纏住，陳韋丞一邊壓著傷口一邊盯著仍窩在自己懷裡、沉浸在飽食人血後一臉陶醉的楊博堯。

青年心裡咯噔一聲，一股熱流向下腹竄去燃起熟悉的慾望，暈乎乎的腦袋放棄所有的理智，陳韋丞一把捧起楊博堯軟嫩的小臉，低頭就往殭屍冰涼又柔嫩的唇瓣吻了上去。

「陳——！？」

楊博堯這輩子從沒經歷過何謂男女情事，保守的父母也不曾在他面前有過過於親密的舉動，所以當他的小嘴被青年溫柔又強勢地含住時更是嚇得不知該如何是好。

陳韋丞的吻從輕吮到啃咬，溫暖的舌肉毫無阻礙地探入殭屍冰涼的口腔中肆意舔弄，楊博堯渾身顫抖地張著嘴任人擺布，直到青年終於心滿意足地放開男孩、舔了舔染上血腥味的嘴唇。

一雙勾人的桃花眼熾熱地望著眼前泛著淚光的紅色大眼，楊博堯仍一臉不解地盯著陳韋丞要他給自己一個解釋，但只見陳韋丞雙眼一閉、身體一軟，楊博堯還來不及有所反應，青年便倒在地上昏了過去。

* * *

繪師aka原作設定[@kayiiin](https://www.plurk.com/p/o7n1ql)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章是過度章節，為了觸發後續的劇情又不可迴避  
> 寫抓鬼那段超痛苦……通篇都是瞎掰，如果您正好是這方面的專家，請不要鞭我，我只是想寫色色（；´д｀）ゞ
> 
> 最後面的劇情是洗澡時臨時想到的  
> 應該很快就能愛愛了……吧！
> 
> 一直跟咖印討論後面要怎麼%%就覺得好興奮R  
> 希望他畫很多色圖給我嘻嘻ヾ(≧▽≦*)o(幹


	4. Chapter 4

陳韋丞醒來時外頭已經一片漆黑，體力透支的青年昏睡了整整一天才恢復體力，他慢慢撐起渾身僵硬的身體，全身肌肉痠痛不堪宛如被牛車輾過似的讓他難以動彈，但他很快地就發現讓他爬不起來的元凶不只是身體的不適，還有趴在自己胸口上假寐的楊博堯。

陳韋丞的腦袋仍有點暈，但他很快就想起來昨天發生的所有事情，第一次收妖成功、楊博堯受重傷及自己被殭屍咬卻除了貧血之外沒有因屍毒而死，最要緊的是他居然在恍惚之間強吻什麼都不懂的小孩！

這讓青年忍不住捂著臉發出悔恨的無聲哀嚎，他怎麼可以對心思如此純潔又不懂事的小男孩做出這種事情？

就算他實際上已經活了六十幾年，但他的內心仍然是個長不大的十六歲少年，搞不好論心智年齡其實比這個還要更低，畢竟他是個被捧在手心、從未見過世面的病童。

楊博堯被陳韋丞的動作吵醒，他揉著下垂的眼角抬起頭看了一眼青年後馬上張開雙臂緊緊抱住對方的頸項，小小的腦袋蹭著陳韋丞的臉頰開始撒嬌。

「你終於醒來了！我還以為你死掉了呀！」楊博堯用小手抹掉喜極而泣的淚珠後，突然噘起嘴作勢要吻陳韋丞，這可讓青年嚇得馬上從地上跳起來。

「不行不行不行！楊博堯你在幹什麼！不可以隨便亂親嘴！」青年的大手一把捏住男孩軟嫩的臉頰將之擠成好笑的模樣，也制止了孩子不恰當的舉動。

楊博堯不滿地甩著腦袋掙脫後，手插著腰有些生氣地問道：「可是你昨天也有這樣碰我的嘴巴，為什麼我不能做！我覺得很舒服呀！」

「什麼？舒服！等等等等等……不可以舒服！」陳韋丞滿臉通紅地把楊博堯推離自己，驚慌失措地坐在床沿、捂著臉想好好地冷靜一下。

舒服！楊博堯居然覺得被強吻舒服！

這、這……自己到底都做了什麼好事啊！

陳韋丞這人也說不上是什麼大情聖，雖然他們這派並沒有要維持童子身或是禁止男歡女愛的規定，但畢竟趕屍人本來就不是個會吸引女人的工作，林師傅也是個把人生投入在門派傳承的大老粗，陳韋丞從小到大就沒機會接觸到太多關於情愛的事物。

頂多在旅行的途中與年齡相仿的村民鬼混時聽過他們煞有其事的說著自己是如何追求村裡的大美女，又是如何用高超的技巧吻得女人癱軟在自己懷中嬌喘不已，甚至帶回房……。

當時的陳韋丞也只是聽聽而已，大概是比較晚熟或是成長環境的關係，青年即使在青春期、最容易讓人衝動誤事的年紀時仍對女孩子毫無性致，倒也不是說陳韋丞只喜歡同性，只是對這方面就是興趣缺缺。

誰曉得這會兒居然栽在一個殭屍身上，還是一個心智年齡跟小孩沒兩樣的男孩。

「為什麼你可以我就不行！你說這叫什麼？親嘴？我還要嘛！」楊博堯搭著陳韋丞的膝蓋拉著青年的衣服不停耍賴，男孩根本不懂這件事是多麼親密、多麼私人、多麼充滿情慾的一件事，他只曉得陳韋丞剛吻他時很緊張、很害怕，但漸漸覺得全身酥軟又舒服，加上青年溫暖的體溫讓他覺得無比放鬆及充滿安全感。

「不、不行！因、因為……這是獎勵！對！這是獎勵你救我才有的！不是隨隨便便都可以給你的！」情急之下陳韋丞隨便唬弄楊博堯一個理由，就是不想讓小殭屍覺得這是可以隨時討到的東西，誰知道楊博堯大概真的被親上癮了，馬上扯著青年的衣服大聲嚷嚷道：「那要怎麼樣才能拿獎品？我可以幫你！」

「唔……呃……這個嗎……」陳韋丞心虛地四處東張西望後注意到了噴濺在地上、宛如兇殺案現場的血跡，那些幾乎都是從楊博堯身上流出來的血，已經乾涸、變黑的髒污想擦乾淨以陳韋丞目前的體力來說恐怕太過吃力。

「你把地上的血擦乾淨的話，我可以考慮親、親你一下！」陳韋丞料想這輩子八成沒做過家事跟體力活的楊博堯會因為不會或是不想做這件事而打消念頭，誰知道小殭屍血紅的大眼瞬間亮了起來，馬上從地上蹦了起來，抓起水桶及幾塊抹布就著夜色衝出門外提水，趴在地上很認真的把烏黑、黏膩的血跡給擦掉。

這下可不得了了，楊博堯是當真為了讓陳韋丞親自己開始認真打掃環境，又因為殭屍本身的怪力讓他可以輕易地把黏在地上的髒污擦拭乾淨。

眼看沾染屋子裡的血跡越來越少，陳韋丞摀著臉縮在床上是越來越不想面對現實。

「乾淨了！都乾淨了！陳韋丞我要獎品！」

楊博堯爬上床不停地推著裝睡的青年，說什麼都要拿到獎勵，而陳韋丞在百般無奈之下，迅速地在孩子的唇上啄吻一下後又躲回被褥裡假裝很身體不舒服想睡覺。

「咦……？不是要這個！我要伸舌頭的那種！」

「拜託你！不要對這個上癮啦！」

  
  
  


▶▶▶

  
  
  


陳韋丞用了一個多禮拜的時間調養身體，被楊博堯吸血後他持續觀察了三天都沒發現自己的身體有任何中毒現象，除了因為失血時常疲倦、頭暈外沒有其他不適；左手上的傷口因為被牙齒啃咬所以開口周圍不甚平整，花了將近半個月的時間才癒合，上頭也留下了有些難看的疤痕，但本就時常受傷的青年並不在意。

這段時間裡陳韋丞只能靠前陣子的工作報酬維生，好在之前委託救他妻子的先生因為看到家中大量血跡以為是陳韋丞受重傷，隔天就自己請來大夫跟帶著慰問品前來探望，因為受傷的其實不是自己，青年只好謊稱左手的傷就是被女人撕咬導致，大夫也沒有多想就拿了些創傷藥膏給他，而男人除了把說好的酬勞帶來之外還附贈幾塊補血補氣的豬肝。

在家養傷的日子裡陳韋丞開始教楊博堯讀書寫字，孩子生前因為無法上學所以都是在家自學，但家道中落後雙親也沒有餘力提供資源給孩子繼續讀書，楊博堯也因為身體越來越虛弱幾乎都在臥床休息，死後又過了五十年只能活在悲傷與仇恨的生活中，楊博堯早就不記得怎麼拿筆寫字。

陳韋丞挑了幾本比較簡單易懂的書給楊博堯入門，一開始孩子還很興奮地拿著筆學寫自己跟陳韋丞的名字，原本青年是打算讓楊博堯從《唐詩三百首》學認字，但孩子讀沒兩篇就趴在他身上耍賴、要親嘴，陳韋丞換成講述怪力亂神故事的《子不語》後才讓小殭屍提起興趣開始讀書。

學習後免不了的會有獎勵，最初陳韋丞仍十分介意楊博堯嗜吻成性的不良嗜好，一直都只願意親親臉頰或是啄吻嘴唇，常常氣得楊博堯哇哇大叫，但隨著時間推進青年心裡的羞恥心也逐漸淡去，再者孩子被自己吻到神情恍惚時的模樣實在太過可愛，今年18歲的陳韋丞又怎麼能夠忍耐被自己忽視多年的情慾呢？

陳韋丞不得不承認，原本只是出於道義及同情才把楊博堯帶回來，但現在他已不確定自己對殭屍到底還能不能抱持最初的感情。

深埋在土裡的種子在受到滋潤後，名為情愛的幼芽悄悄地在青年心底發芽。

  
  


陳韋丞身體復原後又繼續四處找工作維持生計的日子，已經學會讀書認字的楊博堯也一改前陣子不愛學習的態度，白天時都窩在青年房間裡把書架上將他能看的所有書籍研讀完畢，他這輩子已經錯過太多東西，他就像一塊掉進水裡的乾癟海綿，恨不得把所有水份都吸進體內。

透過書本了解外面的世界後，楊博堯有時會看著窗外陽光普照的大地，渴望踏出門外與村裡年齡相仿的孩子一起遊戲，一起享受他錯過50年的童年，好險現在的他有陳韋丞的陪伴，楊博堯對年輕道士的依賴及感情越來越多、越來越濃，小殭屍也不曉得是什麼樣的情緒在他空蕩蕩的心中不停滋長，只曉得陳韋丞是他這輩子除了父母之外最重要的人。

相較於楊博堯的單純直白，陳韋丞對於孩子的感情則越來越矛盾，道士從破屋帶回殭屍僅僅兩個月，他便發現楊博堯不知不覺間住進他的心裡——而且還是釘子戶的那種——但理智上他曉得人妖殊途，無論如何他與楊博堯之間都不會有未來，卻怎麼樣也趕不走在膝上撒嬌的孩子。

或許是從小缺愛也或許是他終於能體驗一點愛情的滋味，陳韋丞從某一天開始就不再吝於給楊博堯他的吻，在只屬於兩人的小屋裡，只要陳韋丞一回家楊博堯就會飛撲到青年身上索吻，兩人常常是吻得難分難捨、氣喘吁吁。

陳韋丞也開始會一週一次餵血給楊博堯喝，透過定時少量的補充人類血液讓殭屍保持足夠的能量，就怕哪天又遇到突發狀況讓彼此都陷入危機，而最要緊的是，剛吸完血的楊博堯總會露出令人春心蕩漾的模樣，讓陳韋丞看得是氣血奔騰、欲罷不能。

為了不讓自己浪費太多氣力在養傷上，陳韋丞會用利刃在手臂動脈上割一道平整的傷口後讓楊博堯舔食，吞下溫暖的人血後會讓小殭屍有一段時間處於迷茫狀態，楊博堯總會吐著血紅的小舌頭止不住哈氣，血紅的大眼滿是氤氳的水氣看上去特別可口動人，陳韋丞每次都會忍不住吻上滿是血腥的小嘴，回憶起他們第一次接吻的畫面。

有好幾次陳韋丞甚至忍不住將抱在懷裡的楊博堯壓倒在地，他也不清楚自己為何要這麼做，本能驅使著他將纖細可愛的孩子佔為己有，但總是在他即將解開楊博堯的衣服扣子時踩了煞車。

  
  


不行不行不行！這衣服要是脫了到底會發生什麼事，連陳韋丞也不好說了。

楊博堯雖然16歲但心態上仍然是個孩子，這樣不好吧……

  
  
  
  


這天陳韋丞又再翻閱倉庫裡的古老書籍，最近的他不只一次懷疑楊博堯可能根本不是殭屍而是某種借屍還魂的妖怪，因為他已經讓殭屍吸很多次血卻一點中屍毒的跡象都沒有，再者楊博堯會被當成殭屍也只是因為他是會動的屍體，除此之外可是一點殭屍的特徵都沒有。

但或許楊博堯是極少數的特例，少到沒被歷代的門派道人記載進經典裡，陳韋丞只能垂頭喪氣地坐在書堆裡唉聲嘆氣，這件事大概只能尋求師傅的幫助，如果他沒被一拳打死的話。

「為什麼一定要知道我是不是殭屍呀？」楊博堯一如往常地坐在陳韋丞腿上看書時這麼問著。

「我就好奇嘛！」陳韋丞說不出口的是：「我想找到方法與你一起走下去。」

楊博堯不懂青年細膩的心思，只是歪歪頭後繼續看著手中的茅山道術密法。

不需要吃飯睡覺的殭屍在短時間內就把家中所有書籍全都看完，已經無書可看的楊博堯只好看起他本不該碰的門派教義或是秘術，陳韋丞出於溺愛也沒打算制止。

一無所獲的陳韋丞把舊書扔到一旁，抱著楊博堯纖細冰冷的身體，很自動地將下巴放到小殭屍的腦袋上，唉聲嘆氣地說著：「師傅再過幾週就要回來了，到時候要怎麼向他交代你的事啊……你絕對不能在師傅面前親我喔！也不能跟我睡覺喔！」

「什麼！為什麼不行！」楊博堯不滿地大聲抗議，不懂為何林師傅一回來他的好日子都沒得過了，如果叫他去睡又黑又冷的停屍棚，他寧願去跟林師傅打架。

「你聽話，先裝乖一陣子讓師傅習慣你與眾不同的地方，或許哪天他就能接受你的存在……」陳韋丞揉著楊博堯的黝黑的頭髮安撫道，事到如今他也不願意讓孩子離開他的房間，但不這麼做只怕兩人都有生命危險。

  
  
  


關於林師傅回來之後的日子該怎麼過兩人暫且不提，現下因為陳韋丞開竅的事蹟傳開後又有隔壁村的人千里迢迢跑來，就為了讓他抓藏在後山的精怪。

這下陳韋丞可頭大了，上次抓鬼時雖然他真的成功收服動物靈，但在此之後他又試了幾次還是無法施法，他猜是當初會成功因為楊博堯率先打傷靈體，再加上看到孩子身受重傷才會激發他的潛能。

無法拒絕的工作讓陳韋丞一個頭兩個大，這時楊博堯拿著收服動物靈時用的葫蘆，拉了拉年輕道士的上衣，有些興奮的說：「欸欸陳韋丞！我能跟裡面的狐狸講話耶！祂好可憐耶，我能幫他超渡嗎？」

「什麼狐狸？什麼超渡？你能跟祂溝通？」陳韋丞還沒搞懂小殭屍在說些什麼，就看到楊博堯揭開封印把靈體放了出來。

一縷青煙飄散而出，陳韋丞正感到一陣惡寒撲面而來時就看到楊博堯擋在身前不讓鬼魂靠近，接著年輕道士眼睜睜看著小殭屍捏著符咒、念著經文，在準備不充足、道具不齊全的情況下硬是讓動物靈消失去投胎……

  
  


這樣不對吧！

  
  


「楊博堯你做了什麼？你學會書上的東西了？」陳韋丞愣愣地低頭看著孩子又看看空空如也的葫蘆，不敢相信眼前發生的事情。

「其實不會很難呀！只要……咦？陳韋丞你怎麼哭了呀？」

楊博堯睜著大眼天真地說著，卻不懂青年心裡如何羨慕嫉妒恨，讓學了一輩子卻怎樣都學不來的陳韋丞不禁掉下一滴淚來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 堯堯的設定被我寫的越來越奇怪了XDDDDDD  
> 預計下一章開車  
> %完就不用寫結局對吧!!!!!(幹


End file.
